solamente Dominique
by yoxo
Summary: ya no soy una weasley ni mucho menos una delacour
1. Chapter 1

Solamente Dominique

¿Por que ser como los demás quieren que seas? ¿Por que por el simple hecho de llevar un apellido tienes que ser lo que esperan? ¿Por que no brillar con tu propia luz? ¿por qué no ser quien quieres?

Porque con el simple hecho de llevar el apellido weasley esperan que seas bromista como tus tíos gemelos un héroe con uno del los del trió de oro.

O por llevar el apellido Delacour esperan que seas una princesita con rasgos de veela, con modales y parecer una muñeca de aparador con temor a tocar por que piensas que se romperá

Porque no vencer esos estereotipos que tienen de ti

Porque hoy yo quiero ser quien soy no quiero ser una weasley mucho menos Delacour hoy quiero ser simplemente Dominique

No quiero ser una victoire como desea Fleur mucho menos Louis como espera Bill hoy quiero ser Dominique solo Dominique

Eso lo tengo bien claro desde hace 6 años desde que llegue aquí en Beauxbatons. por el simple hecho de que Fleur pensó que estando aquí podría ser toda una Delacour y como siempre a Bill le doy igual y heme aquí 6 años después de que se les acordó que tenían una hija ahora como si nada ha pasado quieren que vuelva a "casa" bah que absurda tontería desde que yo recuerde mi casa ha sido y siempre será Beauxbatons. Pero claro ellos piensan que nada ha pasado más equivocados no podrían estar desde que recuerdo nunca me han enviado una carta preguntándome como estoy como me encuentro la única que carta aparte de los regaños que recibí de ellos fue la que Fleur me envió cuando llegue diciéndome que no fuera a deshonrar el apellido Delacour pero eso no me afecta ya no.

Y ahora estoy en un avión con camino a su casa y no es que este muy emocionada de ir realmente no quiero por el único hecho que voy es porque decidieron sacarme a la fuerza. Creen que podrán recuperar el tiempo perdido JA no saben lo que se esperan

-pasajeros con destino a Londres se les informa que dentro de poco estarnos llegando por favor abróchense los cinturones que en breves minutos estaremos aterrizando gracias- dijo la voz de el piloto

En fin veremos que me espera de seguro no tardare mucho pues como le dije a Fleur y Bill que si no desistían de su estúpida idea de regresarme como que me llamaba Dominique regresaría les deje bien en claro lo que pensaba sobre este regreso yo no los quiero en mi vida y creo que ellos menos y apenas lograra que me expulsara o cumplir mi mayoría de edad regresaría.

En fin será mejor que despierte

-Danny despierta ya estamos llegando –le dije

-5 minutos mas –me contesto

-Dann despierta- le dije moviéndola un poco

-sfdkfdshbj-bueno no entendí eso pero lo que si se es que me dolió el golpe que me acaba de dar …mmm ya se

-Danny mira un vestido hermoso y Claire te lo quiere ganar- le dije

-donde? Ya verá esa a mí nadie me gana- dijo ya despertándose de un brinco buscando su vestido jajajajajajajaj –mmm no hay nada mentirosa; bueno volveré a dormir –

-Danny ya estamos llegando abróchate el cinturón quieres y deja de dormir que desde que subimos no has hecho otra cosa-le dije

-ya va en definitiva estar en "casa" te afecta te deja de un humor que bueno-

-ni te imaginas cuanto, pero agradécele a Bill y Fleur – ese par de vejestorios me la pagaran. Y sentí como el avión ya estaba aterrizando

-pasajeros con destino Londres le informamos que hemos llegado por favor bajen con cuidado y agradecemos su preferencia gracia que tengan buenas tardes-dijo el piloto

Enseguida me desabroche el cinturón y me para par recoger mi pequeña maleta y esperar a Danny la cual tenía problemas para quitarse el cinturón

-estúpido cinturón quítate - decía hasta que por fin después de 5 minutos logro quitárselo tomo su maleta y salimos en busca de las demás maletas

Cuando las encontramos salimos del aeropuerto buscando a la persona que según Bill nos recogería según había entendido era una persona del ministerio un amigo de mis tíos pase mi vista alrededor pero no había nada hasta que lo vi tenía un cartel que decía Dominique weasley si era el

-Donny creo que es el-dijo dan apuntando al sujeto que había visto con anterioridad

-si vamos-le dije tomando las maletas caminando hacía ese sujeto

-Dominique weasley?-me pregunto mirando a Danny

-soy yo estúpido ahora llévanos con esa que dice ser mi familia –le dije mordazmente el me miro de arriba abajo hiso un gesto de indignación

-síganme por favor señoritas-dijo y murmuro algo como-no me pagan para esto mocosa malcriada-

-hey que te escucho idiota- le dije

-ya Donny deja en paz a este pobre-me dijo Danny pero pude ver una risita en su rostro sabía que yo no estaba de mejor humor al regresar por eso me acompaña quiere asegurarse que no intente asesinar a alguien inocente y ver que tanto hago para salir de aquí como dijo ella "quiero ver todo en vivo y a todo color Dominique vs todo Inglaterra" antes de estallar en una sonora carcajada

-Ok-dije

El hombre nos guio a un callejón oscuro supuse que nos desapareceríamos genial así llegaría más temprano a mi infierno personal.

-sosténganse fuerte llegaremos en breve-dijo mientras nos estiraba sus manos las sujetamos fuerte con nuestras maletas y sentimos esa extraña sensación abrí los ojos despacio esperando no ver exactamente eso el infierno o mejor conocido como "el refugio"-bien hemos llegado –dijo encaminándose a la casa

-tu casa es linda-dijo Danny

-no es mía y lo sabes yo no siento que sea mía-le dije

-Dominique creo que es hora de enfrentarte a esa familia – dijo después de unos minutos –vamos andando -dijo empujándome y brindándome una sonrisa que me infundía confianza

-si –le dije en un susurro mientras caminábamos asía la casa

Pude oír unas voces adentro de la casa supuse que estarían todos los Weasley, Malfoy y Potter dentro gire abrí lentamente la puerta como si eso pudiera evitar lo que vería a continuación y tal como dije allí estaban todos mirándome como si fuese un muerto y no estaban muy alejados de la realidad

-Dominique hija-dijeron Bill y Fleur mientras corrían para abrazarme pero antes de que sucediera yo di un paso hacia atrás evitándolo pude ver su caras reflejaban tristeza la misma que yo sentí hace mucho-Bill, Fleur- dije en tono frio mientras miraba a mi alrededor vi a Rose, Roxanne, tía Herms y Ginny, nana Molly y tío George las únicas personas con las que mantenía contacto de todo esto; pude ver cómo me observaban por lo que había hecho Fleur que estaba con lagrimas en los ojos y Bill-nana molly, tía herms, tía Ginny, Roxanne, Rose tío George, –dije en un tono menos frio –weasleys- termine diciendo camine un poco solo para dejar pasar a Danny

- buenas tarde señores weasley y familia de Dominique yo soy Danielle Belmont un placer conocerlos-dijo asiendo una pequeña reverencia

-vamos Dan- le dije mientras me encaminaba a mi habitación en el piso superior

-compermiso señores weasley y gracias por permitirme quedarme familia weasley compermiso- dijo siguiéndome

Antes de llegar a las escaleras un grito hiso que me detuviera

-DOMINIQUE QUIEN TE CREES QUE EREA PARA HABLARLE ASI A MIS PADRES RESPETALOS - grito victoire enojada creo que es poco

-que quien me creo, creo que soy Dominique y tú misma lo has dicho son tus padres no los míos- dije –no tengo por que respetarlos

-pues te tengo una notica también son tus padre porque, que yo sepa no naciste solita sabes- dijo

-sí, pues te preguntare algo ¿dime victoire como son tus padres?-le dije

-mis padres son los mejores siempre conmigo siempre apoyándome dándome ánimos cuando estoy triste y festejando cuando estoy feliz –me contesto dándoles una sonrisa a sus padres

-bueno pues te diré que los míos jamás están conmigo ,no saben cuando estoy ni donde estoy, no me animan cuando estoy triste ni festejan cuando estoy feliz no tienen ni idea de mi …. Ahora dime ¿son los mismos padres? –le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no soltare ninguna

-no- me respondió

– las únicas personas que puedo decirte que son lo que tú dices, son Evangeline y Antonie Belmont y eso que ni siquiera son mis padre pero sin embargo se preocupan por mí, saben que lo que me gusta que no, donde estoy, saben cuando estoy enferma y se preocupan por que me recupere, me regañan cuando hago algo mal, festejan cuando triunfo, cuando estoy feliz me animan cuando no, eso son los padre que tu menciona pero desgraciadamente no tienen los mismos nombres- le dije

-PERO NO SON TUS PADRES LOS TUYOS SON BILL Y FLEUR Y TE AMAN- dijo esta vez Louis tenía la cara roja y los puños apretados

-desgraciadamente no lo son, pero si me AMARAN como tú dices nunca me abrían mandado lejos- le dije después subí a mi habitación seguida de dan

Cuando entre a mi habitación estaba tal y como la había dejado, solo había una cama demás

-Dominique- mientras me abrazaba pues ya había empezado a derramar algunas lagrimas-tranquila

-por que se empeñan de hacer mi vida un infierno, por que quisieron que regresara, por que, por que POR QUE –grite

-ya, ya tranquila, tranquila- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Llore cerca de 1 media hora hasta que logre calmarme

-vamos de compras- me dijo sabia que debía distraerme y no seguir mortificándome

-solo espérame 5 minutos mientras me arreglo ni de loca saldré así-le dije

-vanidosa jajaja- me dijo

-y mira quien lo dice –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me arreglaba- ya esta – le dije cuando termine-vamos-

-ok y ¿dónde iremos?- me dijo

-que te parece el Londres muggle Rose me ha dicho que tiene enormes centro comerciales y se cómo se llega allí- le dije

-ok entonces el Londres muggle será- me dijo mientras tomaba nuestros bolsos y me daba el mío-

Cuando bajamos todas las miradas se volvieron a centrar en mí otra vez; pude ver a Fleur en el sofá con Bill llorando Louis y victoire junto a ello al igual que casi toda la familia tía Ginny y hermione y tío George hablando en lugar apartado junto a ellos Rose y Roxanne camine hacia la chimenea sin decir nada seguida de dan

Entre a la chimenea junto a ella tome polvos flu -caldero chorriante –dije en un murmuro apenas audible y nos fuimos bajo la atenta mirada de todos


	2. Chapter 2

Pvo de autora

-no entiendo porque insistieron en que viniera si lo único que causa es sufrimiento-dijo una furiosa victoire

Luis asistió dándole la razón a su hermana- éramos más felices sin ella –

-por que anqué cause sufrimiento no, o seamos felices con o sin ella es su hermana chicos y parte de la familia por eso deben comprenderla ustedes no saben lo que ella ha sufrido –dijo Ginny -

-y tu si sabes lo que ella ha sufrido Ginny? O porque das por sentado que ella está sufriendo no lo se puede estar feliz yo que se -

-no, no lo sé William per…..

-vez no sabes nada – dijo Bill

-déjame terminar quieres –dijo molesta le empezaba a molestar la actitud de su hermano-

-no sé si está sufriendo o no, si está feliz, o como es , y si doy por sentado que ella no es feliz aquí, es porque vi su rostro; ¿yo no vi que apareciera con una sonrisa por esa puerta?; saludando a todos diciéndoles, papa o mama al contrario los llamo por su nombres, solamente saludo a unos pocos y en su rostro vi molestia ella no quería estar aquí; y- dijo recordando el rostro de su sobrina espero unos minutos y continuo-si Bill ¿tú no sabes que le pasa a tu hija o sí ?; ¿y sabes por que por que? Porque no la conoces y dudo que alguien de esta familia la conozca; porque no vi a nadie detenerla cuando se fue a Francia incluso no vi a nadie detenerla en este momento simplemente hicimos lo que mismo que hace seis años ver que se valla sin poner ningún impedimento –termino Ginny con lagrimas corriéndole en su rostro Harry se acerco para abrazarla

-Ginny tiene razón – dijo George con una cara seria algo rara en el –ahora queremos hacer como que nada ha ocurrido que sigue siendo la misma pequeña que vendrá corriendo con esa alegría típica de ella fingiendo que nada a su sucedido ¿pero saben que? Ella ya no es esa pequeña que conocimos ella ya es toda una mujer y si quiere estar con nosotros bien y si no también-

-como puedes decir eso George es tu sobrina y…..-dijo Fleur

-y ella es tu HIJA y sin embargo no te importo alejarla de ustedes y mucho menos te importo traerla a la fuerza de nuevo cuando ya tenía una vida hecha donde estaba no te importo destruir su felicidad no te importa tu HIJA …-

-YO NO LE ARRUINO SU FELICIDAD ES MI HIJA Y BUSCARE SIMPRE SU BIENESTAR LE GUSTE O NO VA ESTAR AQUÍ CON SU FAMILIA Y DEJARA ESA ESTUPIDA ACTITUD AUQUE A SI TENGA QUE OBLIGARLA Y…

Plaff una bofetada se estrello en el rostro de Bill

-no te atrevas William a obligar a tu hija a algo que no quiere y sobre todo a algo que no esté a gusto – dijo molly la cual le había dado la cachetada

-pero mama ella es mi hija y tiene que pasar tiempo con su familia – dijo sobándose la mejía la cual tenía roja

-¿AUN QUE TENGAS QUE OBLIGARLA? ¿AUN QUE NO SE FELIZ?-grito Ginny

-ES MI HIJA CON UN DEMONIO YO SE LO QUE LE CONVIENE Y LO QUE NO Y SI AUNQUE TENGA QUE OBLIGARLA Y AUN QUE NO SEA FELIZ SOY SU PADRE Y SE HARA LO QUE YO DIGA….–

-YA BASTA HA SIDO SUFICIENTE –grito Arthur Weasley – escucha bien William por que no volveré a repetirlo tú no vas a obligar a nada a una nieta mía entendiste ni mucho menos vas a ruinar su felicidad-

-pero papa…

-pero papa nada; creo yo Bill que a ti jamás se te obligo a nada así- dijo - cuando decidiste ser investigados no te dije nada era tu decisión y te deje; aun cuando te fuiste a Egipto yo no te obligue a quedarte sabía que era lo que querías y aun así nos doliera a tu madre y a mi respetamos tu decisión ahora yo te exijo que respetes la de tu hija entendiste y quiero que lo que he dicho aquí lo tomen todos encuentra por que si nosotros no les obligamos a nada ustedes meno lo pueden hacer y sobre todo si eso depende la felicidad de sus hijos–

-listo –dijo hermione saliendo de la cocina –George, Ginny nos vamos-

-Ginny amor ¿a dónde van? –pregunto Harry

- a mi casa y después a buscar a Dominique –dijo hermione

-¿saben donde esta? Y ¿Cómo lo saben?-pregunto Fleur parando un poco su llanto

No sabemos dónde está por eso iremos a buscarla si la encontramos dudo que quiera regresar al menos por el momento –dijo hermione-

-¿que hice mal? ¿Qué? soy una mala madre mi hija me odia-dijo Fleur

Mientras tanto en el mundo muggle dos rubias se encontraban recorriendo el primer centro comercial que encontraron

-si papa ya llegamos … si estamos bien… si ….enviare cartas todos los días….no … no te puedo prometer pórtame bien …como que ¿por que? Acaso no me conoces …está bien hare el intento…ok …bye cuídate ….si me cuidare …..también cuidare a Donny …..Está bien adiós –dijo la rubia cortando por fin la llamada

-jajaja dudo que hagas el intento-dijo Dominique

-que querías decirle que no lo iba a hacer y me enviara de regreso no, ni loca no quiero perderme la diversión- respondió sonriente la rubia

-jajaja entendido además recuerda que también venimos aquí por otra cosa y….-

-mira Donny ese vestido esta hermoso-dijo Danny llevándose a la rubia hacia la tienda

Estuvieron cerca de tres hora comprando; yendo de tienda en tienda comprando todo tipo de cosas vestidos, blusas, jeans, faldas, zapatos, bolsos etc.

-Danny para estoy cansada además tengo hambre –dijo sentándose en una banca

-mmm ahora que lo mencionas yo también tengo hambre vamos a comer-dijo

-ok, mira allí hay un buen restaurant –dijo señalándolo y entrando

Las dos estaban calladas esperando a que trajeran la comida

-lo siento-dijo Dominique

-y por que te disculpas-contesto Danny

-por lo que presenciaste en esa casa ya ves es su manera de dar la "bienvenida" después de seis años –dijo Dominique

-jajaja fue una bienvenida única ¿sabes? Pero ya enserio estuvo emocionante creí que en cualquier momento se convertiría en un campo de batalla –dijo Danielle

-créeme no faltaba mucho para que sucediera – dijo –ya ni me quiero imaginar que sucederá los siguientes días-

-jajaja seguro que este verano será el más emocionante que hemos tenido-comento Danny divertida

-posiblemente-contesto- veremos cuanto aguanta hasta que decidan enviarme de regreso-

Y ya no siguieron conversando debido a que el camarero llegaba con su pedido

La cena transcurrió tranquila con una conversación trivial entre las dos chicas después de cenar ambas salieron del centro comercial y ahora caminaban por las tranquilas calles de Londres muggle ya era un poco tarde así que casi nadie estaba por allí

-y bien que haremos ahora –dijo Dominique

-no lo sé ahí –contesto Danny lanzando un bostezo a lo ultimo-supongo que no quieres regresa a esa casa cierto-

-si supones bien-dijo Dominique- entonces que hacemos –

-vayamos al caldero chorriante para trasladarnos con polvos flu y nos vamos a la casa de la colina podemos dormir allí…..mmm pero como llegamos a el caldero-dijo

-ya lo tengo –dijo con una sonrisa – ¿has escuchado del Autobús Noctámbulo?

-no ¿Por qué?-contesto

-por que hoy viajaremos en eso-contesto mientras con su varita hacia un pequeño movimiento

-y bien a que hora aparecerá –dijo pues ya habían pasado algunos minutos

-aguarda unos minutos mas no te desesperes –dijo-mira allí viene

El autobús se detuvo justo enfrente de ellas se abrí a puerta y apareció stan el cual ya se veía mas viejo

-bienvenidos al autobús noctambulo trasporte mágico para cualquier mago o bruja abandonada mi nombre es están-dijo mientras señalaba la pequeña placa en su uniforme-a donde van

-a el caldero chorriante-contesto Dominique

-bien son 11 sickles cada una; pasen- dijo mientras recibía el dinero que Dominique le dio –aquí tienen –dijo mientras les entregaba sus boleto-siéntense donde quieran y agárrense bien-le dijo-Ernie al caldero chorriante

-enseguida chico-contesto mientras el autobús se ponía en marcha

-será mejor que te sujetes bien-le comento nique a Danny

-¿por que lo di…-y la pregunta quedo al aire por que en ese mismo momento el autobús se ponía en marcha

El viaje como siempre estuvo movido Dominique se sujetaba con fuerza en donde estaba sentada y Danny ella sin duda parecía una niña en un parque de diversiones estaba disfrutando mucho su viaje sujetada fuertemente a su asiento

-bien legamos el caldero chorriante –anuncio stan- espero que hayan disfrutado su viaje gracias por viajar en el autobús noctambulo hasta luego-dijo en forma casina mientras las chicas bajan

-y bien ¿que te pareció? –pregunto nique

-estuvo genial fue mejor que la montaña rusa a la próxima traemos a los chicos –dijo divertida la rubia

-está bien por ahora vamos a casa estoy cansada-le dijo mientras ingresaban a el caldero chorriante se dirigieron a las chimeneas y cuando estuvieron dentro dijeron la dirección

-bien llegamos suerte que papa la mando a limpiar –comento Danielle –Don

-si-contesto

-no crees que es mejor que envíes una carta a tu familia deben estar preocupados –

-no, no quiero-

-vamos Dominique no sea así por fa envíales una carta no tiene que ser precisamente larga solo diles que estas bien si-

-está bien –acepto

-bien iré a tomar un baño –dijo- en la biblioteca encontraras todo lo que necesitas –

-ok-dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la biblioteca

Una vez allí tomo un pergamino una pluma, tinta y empezó a escribir

Mientras tanto en el refugio

Todos los weasley habían salido a buscar a ambas rubias solamente permanecieron en casa Fleur, Hugo, Lily, Lucy, y Louis

-y bien la encontraron-dijo Harry

-no-contestaron

-ya revisamos en la madriguera, en cada una de nuestras casas, en el callejón diagon, incluso en el callejón Knockturn y no hay rastro de ellas –comento George –nadie las ha visto

-encontraron algo entre sus cosa- pregunto Ginny

-no hemos revisado-comento Lucy

-pues que esperan vallan-dijo angelina

-llegamos –anunciaron los demás weasley –

-no encontramos nada fuimos a todos los lugares que están de moda y nadie las ha visto ustedes tuvieron suerte-pregunto Rose

-ninguno de los adultos las encontró y Lily y los chico fueron a revisar entre sus cosa-dijo Percy

-encontramos un numero- anuncio Lily después de un momento-es de un movil

-déjame ver Lily-dijo Rose

-aquí tiene-dijo pasándole el papel donde estaba escrito

Rose examino el papel durante unos segundos

-mi mama ¿Dónde está? ¿No ha llegado?-pregunto

-aquí estoy Rose-dijo hermione saliendo de la chimenea

-mira –dijo pasándole el papel-es el número de un móvil

-sí–contesto

-¿que es? hermione- pregunto Bill pues no había escuchado bien la platica

-es el número de un móvil –dijo mientras sacaba de su bolso un pequeño móvil y marcaba el número

-_bueno_-dijo una voz grave del otro lado de la bocina

-buenas noches soy hermione weasley disculpe con quien hablo-dijo la castaña

-_Anthony Belmont_ –contesto

-disculpe señor Belmont lo que pasa es que tuvimos un pequeño problema-dijo hermione

-¿_las chicas se encuentran bien? ¿Qué sucede?-_pregunto

-creemos que están bien; lo que sucedió es que Dominique tuvo una pequeña discusión con sus padre y sus hermanos y se fue Danielle la acompaño y ahora no sabemos dónde se encuentra esperábamos que usted nos diera una pista de donde podrían estar –dijo

- _porque no me esperaba menos de Dominique jajaja_ –comento divertido -_creo que es donde se encuentran hace unas horas hable con Danny y me dijo que estaban bien enseguida las localizo y las enviare a su casa no se preocupen yo me encargo_- dijo

-gracias señor Belmont-

-_no se preocupe señora weasley estoy para lo que necesité ya tiene mi numero cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme hasta pronto_-dijo

-claro y gracias de nuevo hasta pronto-dijo cortando la llamada

-y bien ¿Dónde está?-pregunto molly

-no lo sé –contesto- el señor Belmont dijo que se encargaría de localizarlas y enviarlas de regreso así que solo nos queda esperar-

-Rose te llego una carta –dijo Scorpius Malfoy entregándosela

Rose la tomo y leyó el contenido de la cara era breve

-¿de quién es Rose?-pregunto Harry

- de Dominique –dijo- dice que está bien

-déjame ver –dijo hermione

Hermione termino de leer y se la extendió a los demás asi uno a uno lo fueron leyendo

La carta era simple y decía lo siguiente

Hola Rose

Te escribo a ti pues eres la única aparte de Rox con las que tengo más contacto

Dile a William y Fleur y a los demás

Que estoy bien que no se preocupen

Se despide

Dominique

-Bien ahora sabemos que se encuentra bien- dijo George divertido

De regreso con las rubias

Dominique tomaba un baño mientras Danielle leía un libro en su cama cuando su móvil empezó a sonar

-bueno-dijo

-_Danielle_-dijo una voz realmente familiar para la rubia

-hola papi – dijo

-¿_donde están? Danielle_ –

-emm esto…mmm como decirlo-empezó la rubia

-_Danielle ¿donde están? y quiero saberlo ahora_-dijo su padre con una voz severa

-en la casa de la colina en Londres- dijo

-_y bien que hacen allí_ –dijo

-Dominique tuvo una discusión con sus padres y nos fuimos de allí tranquilo si ella no quiere volver a menos por ahora mañana regresaremos –

_-¿como esta?_-pregunto preocupado el hombre

-pues ya se encuentra mejor, ya está más tranquila –

-Danny ¿con quién hablas? – pregunto Dominique

-con papa- respondió

-_pásamela_-se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-toma quiere hablar contigo-dijo Danny

-hola-dijo Dominique

-_hola pequeña ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?-_se escucho desde el otro lado del móvil

-si ya estoy más tranquila que paso ¿Quién te llamo?-dijo Dominique

-_jajaja siempre tan directa, pequeña ya veo que ya estas mejor_-dijo Anthony

-papa- dijo

-_ya, ya ok me llamo hermione weasley ¿te suena?-_pregunto

-es la esposa de Ron el hermano de William- respondió- ¿que querían?

-_que regresaras, se la han pasado todo este tiempo buscándote están preocupados _–respondió- _estaban en Londres muggle ¿verdad?_

-si-respondió

-_lo imaginaba y bien ¿regresaras? Ellos están preocupados Donny_ –

-no quiero papa, no quiero regresar allí al menos por ahora-

-_está bien haremos esto de otra forma_-dijo se quedo unos minutos en silencio como si estuviera pensando – _Donny recuerdas lo que me pediste antes de irte_ –

-si, mi auto ¿Por qué? Me lo darás- dijo emocionada

-_no, recuerdas que te dije_-

-si –dijo- primero debería aprender a manejas como se debe y segundo debes obtener tu permiso y tercero ya veremos –repitió imitando la voz de su padre

-_bien pues te ofrezco las primeras dos que dices ¿aceptas?-_pregunto

-mmm demasiado tentador –respondió

-_recuerda que si no logras las primeras dos no obtendrás la tercera_ –dijo

-mmm ok ¿quién será mi instructor?- pregunto

-tienes a tres, puedes elegir a quien quieras- dijo

-jajaja dudo que acepten primero le enseñan a un ciego que a mí, según con el correrían menos peligro – dijo recordando sus palabras

-_tu elige a quien quiera que yo me encargo de que te enseñen_ –dijo imaginado como seria la escena

-mmm ok y bien ¿que quieres a cambio?-pregunto

-_jajaja ok primero que regreses ahora mismo después ya veremos ¿entendido?_-

-si-respondió

-_bueno pequeña buenas noches descansen y se cuidan por favor hagan el intento de portarse bien ¿sí?_ –dijo Anthony

-si papa haremos el intento buenas noches descansa bye- dijo mientras cortaba la llamada

-y bien ¿que haremos?-pregunto Danny

-regresar al infierno- respondió


	3. Chapter 3

-y bien ¿que haremos?-pregunto Danny

-regresar al infierno- respondió

-¿que te ofreció?- dijo Danny

-clases de manejo y la licencia –contesto

-pero si tu sabes manejar- dijo Danny

-según el no de la forma que se debe –

-vamos ni que manejaras tan mal-

-conozco a todos los departamentos de transito de todos los distritos y tengo mas multas por exceso de velocidad que los chicos de conquistas

-si lo pones de esa forma creo que si-

Cuando Dominique apareció en la chimenea con diminuto pijama que dejaba mucho a la imaginación al igual que el Danny. Los chicos no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían la chicas estaban impresionadas lo mayores ni que decir estaban atónitos

-cierren la boca_ dijo Dominique refiriéndose a los chicos y subió a su habitación sin decir nada mas

-buenas noches familia weasley - dijo d modo amable y siguiendo a Dominique

Después de unos cuantos minutos la familia pareció reaccionar

Donde había quedado la pequeña Dominique tímida introvertida y rebelde que conocían ahora más que nada se daban cuenta que Dominique ya no era una pequeña si no toda una mujer de la cual no tenían ni idea de lo que era, sabían que era de carácter fuerte pues lo había demostrado al llegar pero fuera de eso nada mas no tenían ni idea de quién era la mujer que acababa de aparecer en aquella chimenea

-irrespetuosa- victoire pareció ser la primera en salir d su trance- mira que presentarse de esa forma y ustedes que estaban preocupados ni buenas noches dijo- exclamo furiosa - pero ahora me va escuchar -dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras

-yo que tu no lo haría victoire- dijo Albus

- y por que no Albus- contesto la otra a la defensiva

-sencillo si tu empieza de nuevo se ira y por fin ha logrado regresar y eso que nosotros no tuvimos que hacer nada porque el señor Belmont fue quien hizo que regresara y no creo que los mayores quieran volver a llamar que va pensar el señor ese que solo la hiso venir para que vuelvan a discutir e irse –razono en pequeño Potter

-aunque me cueste admitirlo Albus tiene razón – Fred

-vaya un león dándole la razón a una serpiente este día se que fue de locos-dijo Albus divertido

-no me hagas golpearte enano-dijo James

-está bien papa, mama puedo marcharme a verdad estoy cansado y tengo sueño-comento el hijo menor de los Potter

-si será mejor que se vallan a descansar ahora podemos estar más tranquilos que Dominique apareció-dijo molly-

-bueno entonces nos retiramos buenas noches-se despidió la familia Potter weasley

-nos vemos mañana en la madriguera que descanse –dijo Bill

- buenas noches familia –se despidió George

Y así cada uno de los weasley se fue yendo

-buenas noches papa, buenas noches mama- se despidieron Louis y victoire

-buenas noches –respondieron estaban sentados en uno de los sofás viendo el fuego de la chimenea

-crees que hicimos bien en traerla –dijo Fleur acombándose mejor el pecho de Bill el cual la tenia abrazada habían estado cerca de una hora así contemplando el fuego con un silencio y aunque no era incomodo se vio en la necesidad de romperlo

-no lo sé, comienzo a preguntarme si fue una buena idea-se sincero

-desde cuando dejo de ser nuestra pequeña-comento Fleur

-no lo sé-dijo-será mejor que vallamos a dormir presiento que mañana será un largo día-

- ya lo creo- dijo Fleur

Ambos se pararon del sofá apagaron la chimenea y las luce y subieron las escaleras

Fleur abrió cuidadosamente la habitación de Victoire para cerciorarse que esta durmiera y así era Victoire estaba profundamente dormida tenía una revista en las mano unos audífonos conectados a su reproductor y la lámpara encendida Fleur con cuidado retira cada una de las cosas le acomodo mejor sus sabanas apago la luz de la lámpara y se retiro justo cuando cerraba se encontró con Bill que venía de la habitación de Louis

-tengo que decirle que no se quede jugando nintendo hasta tarde y que no coma dulces de noche y menos en su cama y tendrá que arreglar esa habitación no sabes ni donde pisar-comento

-jajá creo que me fue mejor que a ti-dijo divertida

-vamos nos falta una –dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa

Bill abrió lentamente la habitación de Dominique hacia tanto tiempo que no entraba allí, atrás de el con su mano aun entre la suya estaba Fleur entraron despacio y sin hacer el menor ruido y comenzaron a buscar su hija con la mirada pero lo único que hallaron fue a su amiga durmiendo profundamente y la cama de su hija vacía

-no saben que es de mala educación espiar mientras duermen y entrar a una habitación sin permiso-dijo la rubia oji azul desde la puerta de su habitación venia con un vaso de agua en la mano

-nosotros veníamos a ver si ya estabas dormida-dijo Fleur

-bien pues ya vieron que no es así-dijo mordazmente mientras ingresaba a su habitación dejaba el vaso en la una mesita cerca de ella y se metía a su cama se cubría con las cobijas y le daba la espalda a sus "padres"-cierren la puerta al salir –dijo

Bill y Fleur se acercaron a la cama de su hija para darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente justo como lo hacían cuando era pequeña pero Dominique pareció adivinar sus pensamientos pues su cubrió el rostro con las cobijas eso debió de dolerles pues se quedaron parados cual estatuas sin saber como reaccionar ante el desprecio de su hija finalmente decidieron retirarse tenían que darle tiempo

-buenas noches hija –dijo Bill

Ella no respondió

Lentamente se retiraron y cerraron la puerta con cuidado

Bill lanzo un gran suspiro sabia que debía darle tiempo a Dominique pero no sabía cuánto y menos si tendría la paciencia suficiente, si Dominique reaccionaba como lo venia asiendo desde que llego y esperaba que no fuera así; le iba a costar mucho trabajo y paciencia

-ella nos odia-dijo Fleur a punto de llorar

-no creo que sea así cariño-dijo Bill –solo que piénsalo así ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la enviamos a Francia es lógico que este molesta

-no Bill yo creo que esta mas que molesta-dijo Fleur

-podría ser pero no es momento de pensar en eso ven, vamos a dormir-dijo yendo a su habitación

Los rayos del sol se colaban dentro de la habitación de la rubia que se revolvía incomoda con esos molestos rayos dándole en pleno rostro

-deberías levantarte de una vez-dijo una voz de Danielle

-no quiero abrir los ojos y ver que estoy en peor lugar que he conocido, prefiero pensar que estoy teniendo una pesadilla-contesto

-sabes también como yo que no es así- dijo

-y no sabes lo que daría por que no fuera así-

-Vamos Donny estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua-dijo Danny-será mejor que te bañes y bajemos, anda yo te espero-la animo Danielle

-ok -respondio

Después de unos 15 minutos salió una rubia con el cabello mojado y envuelta en una diminuta toalla

-sabes fue buena idea transformar los baúles en maletas sería muy molesto cargar con ellos-comento Dominique mientras se colocaba la ropa y se arreglaba

-cierto-coincidió Danielle -crees que se hayan levantado-

-tal vez, sin siguen siendo como los recuerdo posiblemente no despierten dentro de 3 o 4 horas –

-jajá y entonces que haremos -dijo Danielle

-sabes hay un pequeño pueblo cerca de aquí como a media hora caminando, no se tal vez podríamos ir y desayunar allí, que te parece –dijo Dominique

-bien pues no se diga mas andando-respondió Danny

Bajaron cuidadosamente las escaleras tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y salieron de la casa

Llevaban unos minutos caminando Dominique se mantenía callada mientras Danielle admiraba el paisaje el cual le encantaba

-Ahhhhh Dominique no sé cómo no querías regresar aquí esta lugar es magnífico, maravilloso, bello-comento Danny encantada

-no te engañes Danielle este lugar me encanta aquí crecí mi niñez como no podría adorarlo, lo que no me gusta es…..-

-la gente que hay aquí- termino de decir

-exacto- comento Dominique

-sabes quizás debas darles una oportunidad-dijo

-¿para que?-pregunto

-para que te conozcan –dijo Danny- son tus padres Dominique-

-no creo que la quieran-contesto

-tú crees que si no la quisieran te abrían mandado a traer –dijo Danny

-en mi defensa ellos me obligaron-alego Dominique

-ok eso lo acepto pero, no importa cómo es que te trajeron lo importante es que quieren conocerte, además tu no decides eso si no ellos, ellos sabrán si la quieren o no-dijo

-puede ser-dijo Dominique no muy confiada

-vamos Donny una oportunidad si-pidió Danny

-solo una –acepto

-siii-

-anda vamos a desayunar- dijo Dominique entrando a un tienda hace ya un tiempo habían llegado al pueblo

El desayuno paso tranquilo hablando de trivialidades al terminar decidieron regresar a el refugio otro día recorrerían el pequeño pueblo el recorrido al refugio de nuevo fue tranquilo

Al llegar a "casa" encontraron a Louis y Victoire comiendo el desayuno unas tostadas, panques, cereal y jugo de naranja Bill se encontraba leyendo el Profeta y bebiendo café pero al ver llegar a esas rubias escupió el café y su cara cambio

-demonios lo olvide-dijo levantándose

-¿olvidaste que? Papa- pregunto Louis-

-no se preocupen chicas en un momento le hare de desayunar denme un segundo- dijo

-olvidaste que estábamos aquí cierto-dijo Dominique eso no fue una pregunta más bien una afirmación

-emm si-acepto apenado

-por que no me sorprende –exclamo Dominique –aun quieres que le dé una oportunidad-murmuro Dominique a Danny la cual solo asistió con la cabeza

-lo siento Dominique es que olvide que estabas en casa como ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a que solo eran Louis y Victoire-oh no jamás debió decir eso

-si claro entonces por que demonios me trajeron si estaban perfectamente sin mi-dijo Dominique furiosa

-lo mismo digo-comento Victoire

-bueno pues agradécele a tus padres –dijo Dominique-enserio William cuando creí que ya no podías empeorarlo te superas a ti mismo -

-¿que sucede aquí?-pregunto Fleur que recién bajaba

-pues que tú adorado esposo olvido que estábamos aquí y dijo que estaban perfectamente bien sin mí, pero no te preocupes en el primer vuelo a Francia me largo –

-Dominique por favor debe haber algún error ¿Qué sucedió Bill?-pregunto Fleur

-olvide que ella estaba aquí y no hice su desayuno –respondió

-pero eso tiene solución ahorita mismo lo hare-dijo Fleur

-olvídalo ya he desayunado yo no dependo de nadie para buscar mi comida-dijo

-entonces hiciste alboroto por nada, por cierto ¿Dónde comiste? No te vi en la mañana-comento Bill

-en serio para que me trajeron para restregarme en la cara lo poco que les importo, pues bien están haciendo un magnífico trabajo ¡felicidades! –dijo sarcástica

-Dominique cariño las cosas no son así déjame explicarte –intento de aclarar Fleur

-olvídalo Fleur-contesto furiosa mientras subía hacia su habitación

-enserio Bill como pudiste-reclamo Fleur

-yo… lo siento solo….simplemente lo olvide además de que se queja si ya comió-dijo

-enserio Bill a veces tienes el tacto de una piedra –dijo Fleur

-ya no te preocupes se le pasara no creo que este tan moles.. –y no termino de decirlo porque se escucho como si un huracán pasara en el segundo piso más específicamente en la habitación de Dominique- iré a hablar con ella

-si valora su vida será mejor que no lo haga-sugirió Danielle quien estaba parada cerca de las escaleras

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Louis

-enserio Dominique tiene razón al decir que hacen su trabajo a la perfección-comento

-bien quieres dejar de darle la razón a Dominique y decirnos porque no debemos ir-exclamo furiosa Victoire

-simple al primero que cruce esa puerta le lloverá una serie de hechizos o cosas que dudo que quede ileso,… saben cuando Dominique está molesta es mejor dejarla un momento sola-dijo Danielle

-¿por que?- pregunto Fleur

-sencillo así no descarga su furia con ustedes –dijo-pero créame si siguen así no tardara en explotar con ustedes –

-pareces saber mucho sobre Dominique- comento Fleur

-he sido su mejor amiga desde que llego a Beauxbatons-dijo orgullosa

-entonces sabes todo sobre ella ¿cierto?-pregunto victoire

-si-contesto

-entonces podrías ayudarnos a saber sobre Dominique-dijo Bill

-podría pero no se los diré-respondió

-¡y por que no!- exclamo Victoire furiosa

-simple creo que a Dominique le gustaría más que la conocieran por su propia cuenta, no que yo les diga….mmm no les gustaría saber cuál es su comida favorita o porque es así creo que ella apreciaría eso ¿no creen?-dijo

-que cosa más absurda vienes a mi casa como invitada y te niegas a decirnos sobre Dominique-dijo Victoire y Louis asistió dándole la razón a su hermana

-en primera no estoy aquí por ustedes, estoy aquí por Dominique y en segunda si no estuviera aquí dudo que Dominique hubiese durado tan siquiera una hora- dijo

-¿Qué tratas de decir?- pregunto Louis

-que si fuera por Dominique se hubiese ido en el primer vuelo a Francia desde ayer y su "cálida bienvenida"

-¿y cómo puedes estar tan segura de lo que dices?-pregunto victoire

-sencillo porque yo tuve que convencerla para que no se fuera ¿algo más que desees saber?-contesto

-NO-respondió molesta de no poderle ganar a esa chica

-si me disculpan iré un momento con Dominique y tomen en cuenta mi concejo con permiso-

La mañana paso rápida, Dominique no salió de su habitación al igual que Danielle y Victoire y Louis igual se encerraron en la suya, Bill y Fleur se mantuvieron en su estudio a atender unos asuntos

Dominique y Danielle se encontraban en la habitación de la primera Dominique tenía un extraño libro en sus mano y Danielle ella estaba simplemente dormida con unos auriculares en los oído se nota que se había quedado dormida escuchando música

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto la voz de Fleur desde la puerta la cual ya había abierto

-ya estas adentro ¿no?-contesto con un deje de molestia Fleur ignoro el tono de voz de su hija y entro completo a su recamara se acerco hasta esta a un lado de su cama

-Dominique dentro de dos horas iremos con los abuelos a la madriguera –dijo Fleur

-que te vaya bien –contesto

-Dominique cariño-dijo sentándose a un lado de su cama Dominique instintivamente se alejo-se que estas molesta porque estás aquí se que te alejamos mucho tiempo de nosotros pero….

-gracias por recodármelo-dijo mordazmente

-déjame continuar por favor-pidió –se que te habías acostumbrado a Francia y quien no es un lugar hermoso pero nosotros te queríamos de vuelta te extrañábamos queríamos que regresaras-dijo

-enserio eso no fue lo que percibí ayer –dijo sarcásticamente

-mira lo de ayer se salió de control y….-Fleur no supo que decir

-sabes que Fleur olvídalo tu y los demás váyanse a la madriguera yo estaré bien creo que hoy en la mañana demostré que no dependo de nadie-dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y se iba a el baño que estaba en su recamara

Danielle no era nada tonta sabia que esas discusiones no tendrían fin hasta que Dominique no les perdonara o bien hasta que se fuera de nuevo y es que la verdad quería mucho a su amiga y le dolía ver como sufría con su familia por eso se había propuesto ayudarla aun cuando no estuviera de acuerdo

-señora weasley-saludo Danielle desde su cama

-querida perdóname te he despertado-se disculpo

-no es nada disculpe he escuchado su….conversación –por llamarla de algún modo-con Dominique no se preocupe yo hare que valla

-gracias aunque lo veo un poco difícil todavía sigue enfadada-

No se imagina cuanto pensó Danielle -no se preocupe yo la convenceré –dijo

Dos horas y media más tarde se encontraban casi todos los weasley-Delacour reunidos esperando en su sala a que ciertas rubias bajaran si es que lo hacían

-no entiendo que seguimos esperando es obvio que no vendrá-comento Louis

-ya vámonos al fin y al cabo ya está acostumbrada a estar sin nosotros –apoyo victoire a su hermano

-no dejaremos sola a tu hermana-dijo Bill

-no estará solo tiene a su amiga Danielle ¿creo que así se llamaba? –replico Victoire

-he dicho que no, no dejaremos sola a tu hermana y punto-dijo autoritariamente Bill

-ni que fuera la primera vez-dijo Victoire Louis asistió con la cabeza dándole apoyo a su hermana

-por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Vicky –dijo Dominique desde las escaleras y utilizando el apodo que tanto detestaba su hermana

-vaya ya era hora que su majestad se dignara a aparecer- ataco Victoire

-que bueno que reconozca que eres inferior a mi-contraataco

-maldita mocosa malcriada –encaro furiosa la rubia

-basta –dijo Fleur interponiéndose entre las dos no fuera a hacer que de nuevo hubiera otra pelea como la de ayer-es hora de irnos ya es tarde-

-¿y culpa de quien fue?-pregunto Louis

-silencio no estoy buscando culpables ahora –dijo autoritariamente Bill- Victoire Louis entren ya a la chimenea

Los dos weasley rubios notaron en tono de su padre y obedecieron entrando a la chimenea y segundos después desapareciendo entre llamas de fuego verdes

-muy bien –dijo Bill-ahora Dominique y yo ire….-

-yo iré con Danielle-dijo cortando la frase de su padre

-pero no creo que puedan llegar-replico Fleur

-no creo que sea tan difícil meterse a una maldita chimenea tomar polvos flu y decir "madriguera" o si-dijo sarcástica

-pero…..-quiso replicar Fleur

-o voy con Danielle o no voy ustedes decidan-dijo

-está bien aceptaron –el matrimonio weasley entro en la chimenea y segundos después desaparecieron

-¿recuérdame porque hago esto?-pregunto Dominique dejándose caer en un de los sillones

Las dos rubias entraron a la chimenea y como anteriormente había hecho su familia si es que se le podía llamar así desaparecieron entre las llamas del fuego

Mientras tanto en la madriguera

Luis y victoire ya tenía tiempo que habían y los demás integrantes de su familia no aparecía

-¿crees que estén discutiendo?- pregunto Louis

-es lo más probable- contesto Victoire –no entiendo por que tanto empeño en tratarla si ella no quiero lo mejor sería que la dejaran-

-y sería mejor para ustedes si así fuera-dijo Rose

-y que de paso la enviaran de regreso a Francia ¿cierto?-ayudo Roxanne

Todos lo weasley se encontraban reunido en la sala esperando a que llegaran los demás y el comentario que habían dicho ciertos rubios había molestado un poco a Rose y Roxanne

-para que negarlo si es cierto-contesto Victoire-no lo entiendo chicas deberían estar apoyándonos ¿o que no son mis primos?-

-al igual que lo somos de ella y no por eso queremos enviarte lejos-dijo Rose

-aunque a veces lo deseemos -murmuro por lo bajo Roxanne pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos los que estuvieran cerca lo escucharan y se empezaran a reír

De pronto la chimenea se encendió revelando a los recién llegados

-hola familia-saludaron Fleur y Bill

-¿y Dominique? –pregunto la matriarca de los weasley

-no va a venir cierto-dijo Louis

-no lo sabemos quedaron en venir –contesto Fleur

jaja que les parecio

¿llegaran las rubias ?

en el proximo capi

una pelea entre los primos weasley

James Fred Lily y Ted con el orgullo por los suelos

el secreto de Dominique

el por que se fue a Francias

y sorpresa sorpresa

Dominique llega a Hogwarts que creen que esto cause

y mas importante ¿en que casa quedara?

nos vemos en el sig capi

por fa comenten a ver que les parecio


	4. Chapter 4

-hola familia-saludaron Fleur y Bill

-¿y Dominique? -pregunto la matriarca de los weasley

-no va a venir cierto-dijo Louis

-no lo sabemos quedaron en venir -contesto Fleur

-entonces -dijo rose

-solo queda esperar a ver si a su real majestad le da la gana de venir-respondió victoire

En ese momento las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a color verde y entre ellas aparecieron dos rubias

-Dominique que alegría verte de nuevo -saludo molly- pero mira que grande estas -dijo mientras inspeccionaba a la rubia-pero estas muy delgada ¿de seguro no has estado comiendo como se debe?-pregunto

-claro siempre y cuando que a tu hijo se le acuerde que estoy en casa y me dé de comer -contesto sarcásticamente

-¿a que te refieres querida?-pregunto molly

-no se pregúntale a tu hijo-dijo con una carita que parecías de lo más inocente posible

-William a que se refiere esta pequeña-dijo

-no nada madre solo tuve un pequeño descuido olvide que estaban en casa y no le di de desayunar per…

Y la señora weasley madre no lo dejo terminar por que ya habías estallado en gritos-COMO SE TE OCURRE DEJAR A ESTA POBRE CRIATURA SIN DESAYUNAR QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE YO JAMAS TE DEJE SIN COMER…. -Y la señora weasley le siguió gritando a un muy miedoso Bill

Justo en ese momento el patriarca de esa gran familia entraba por la puerta de la cocina para ver que sucedía con su esposa

-molly, molly tranquila que sucede aquí-dijo Arthur weasley

-abuelito- grito Dominique y enseguida se tiro prácticamente al cuello de Arthur weasley

Ante la atenta mirada de todos y su cara de incredulidad pues Dominique ante el poco tiempo que habían pasado no había mostrado alegría por alguien ni por nada incluso molly había dejado de gritarle a Bill

-oh pero mira quien tenemos aquí la pequeña escurridiza -dijo mientras abrazaba a su nieta- pero mira que grande ya estas. Ayer no pude verte -

-dales las gracias a Bill-contesto

-y a que se debe que hoy pueda verte como Merlín manda -dijo

-repito dale las gracias a Bill-dijo

-jajá mi pequeña traviesa tú no has cambiado en nada sigues siendo la misma pequeña; a la cual adoro-añadió eso ultimo bajo la mirada de reproche de Dominique

-claro que he cambiado no ves soy más grande-dijo como niña chiquita demostrando que es una adulto

-jajá que hayas crecido no significa que hayas cambiado sigues teniendo la misma mente que cuando tenias 8-dijo

Todo parecía que se hubiese detenido todos estaban atentos a la plática que se estaba llevando a cabo entre Dominique y Arthur

-señor weasley un placer volver a verlo de nuevo-saludo Danielle la única que se mantenía fuera de trance

-Danielle pero mira que grande ya estas para mí también es un gusto verte de nuevo ven aquí y dame un abrazo que ya no quieres al abuelito Arthur -dijo Arthur con una enorme sonrisa mientras extendía el brazo que le quedaba libre

-claro que no-dijo mientas se acercaba y abrazaba a él "abuelito Arthur"

-bien niñas vallamos a la cocina ay un pastel que esta delicioso-dijo mientras guiaba a las "niñas" asía la cocina

-díganme que lo que acabo de ver es verdad-dijo james

-no sé si acabas de ver a el demonio de Dominique comportándose tierna entonces creo que si-dijo Fred

-eso sí es algo que no se ve todos los días- añadió Ted

-bueno por lo menos Dominique está realmente feliz de ver a alguien de esta familia y no le grito ni nada -dijo Rose Roxanne asistió con la cabeza apoyando a su prima

- ah no, eso si que no -dijo Molly weasley de repente sacando asustando a todos

-¿que sucede mama?-pregunto Ginny mientras veía a su madre entrar como fiera a la cocina

Lo cierto es que molly weasley estaba algo celosa de su esposo la mayoría por no decir TODOS sus nietos la preferían a ella que a Arthur y aunque sonara egoísta no quería que Dominique la despreciara pues no había sido tan emotiva cuando la vio a ella que cuando vio a el pelirrojo mayor prácticamente se arrojo a él cómo niña chiquita mientras a ella la había saludado con un seco "abuela molly" nada de abuelita o Abu como a veces le decían los demás

Al entrar a la cocina con varios pares, de pisadas detrás pudo apreciar un cuadro bastante lindo Danielle y Dominique estaban sentadas en la barra de la cocina que daba hacia afuera; mientras que el señor weasley estaba de lado de adentro esta le untaba a Dominique un poco de la crema del pastel en una mejía y esta sonreías como hace mucho ellos no veían se veía realmente feliz

-Arthur no puedes darle únicamente a las niñas pastel no vez que necesitan comer saludable-dijo molly weasley entrando a la cocina y tratando de hacer a un lado a su esposo- no se preocupen enseguida les preparare algo -

Dominique y Danielle no paraban de reír pues ambas se habían dado cuenta te la actitud de la señora weasley y a decir verdad le causaba gracia como trataba al señor weasley al querer sacarlo de la cocina; en ese momento Dominique recorrió la estancia con la mirada asía mucho que no estaba por allí y aunque quisiera negarlo le encantaba ese lugar pero su mirada se topo con algo que no le agrado en lo mas mínimo

Sus padres

Viéndola como una especie rara, enseguida se recompuso y volvió a adoptar esa actitud fría claro que Bill y Fleur se percataron de esto, sabían de sobra que su hija lo había hecho por ellos

-abuelito iré afuera ya no quiero estar aquí- dijo viendo de reojo a sus padres claro que el señor weasley capto la indirecta a decir verdad todos lo hicieron

-claro pequeña apenas este la comida se los are saber-contesto

-me acompañas Dany- le dijo a su amiga

-claro-contesto-compermiso -dijo dirigiéndose a los demás weasley

Y sin más salieron por la perta hacia el jardín de los weasley

Las dos rubias recorriendo ese enorme lugar que tantos recuerdes le traía a Dominique recordaba cada día en la madriguera tanto buenos como malos toda las risa, la travesuras incluso las lagrimas

-ven sentémonos allí-dijo después de un rato paseando por ese lugar y señalando a un gran árbol en un enrome cerro en el cual se encontraba junto un lago y algo cerca de la madriguera ese era el árbol de Dominique

Pero justo antes de llegar vieron a unos gnomos pasar corriendo de un lado a otro hasta que uno de ellos fijo su mirada en Dominique y su cara cambio de una de burla que tenia al comienzo a una de terror el pobre salió corriendo y gritando alertando a sus compañeros los cuales al ver a Dominique hicieron lo mismo por el contrario Dominique soltó un pequeña sonrisa y siguió su camino seguida muy de cerca por una desconcentrada Danielle

-Dominique podrías decirme porque ese pobre gnomo salió corriendo y gritando "el demonio ha regresado" apenas te vio-pregunto apenas se sentaron bajo la sombra de aquel árbol-

-larga historia-dijo mientras sus ojos se oscurecían un poco alejo su mirada de su acompañante para que no lo notara y se enfoco en la vista que le ofrecía el paisaje; Danielle la cual a pesar de la intención de su amiga por ocultarlo lo vio pero decidió no preguntar mas sabría que cuando estuviera lista le contaría y siguió el ejemplo de su amiga observando donde ella veía

-que hermoso- dijo apenas vio el paisaje enorme campos verdes junta a un gran lago podría verse uno que otro pequeño animal y los gnomos corriendo de un lado a otro algunos árboles frutales en fin una gran vista

-cuando era pequeña adoraba venir aquí porque podías verlo todo, los demás no les gustaba porque decían que era muy cansado subir-comento con su mirada perdida como recordando viejos tiempos

-es muy bonito aunque ha decir verdad si es un poco cansado me ha dado hambre-dijo

-jajá por que no vas a ver si ya está la comida y si mi abuelito todavía vive-comento sonriendo

-claro-dijo mientras se paraba y emprendía camino hacia la casa

**Mientras minutos atrás**

En la madriguera en uno de los tantos cuartos se encontraban tres jóvenes hablando al parecer de un tema de gran importancia pues los tres estaban serios

-¿creen que debamos?-pregunto Fred a James y Teddy

-claro que debemos - respondió Tedd

- no creo que este molesta se le veía muy relajada hoy -comento James-además eso sucedió hace mucho éramos apenas unos niños no sabíamos lo que hacíamos

- sí pero no fue buena idea dejarla-dijo Fred

-creo que por lo menos le debemos una disculpa-apoyo Tedd

-¿creen que nos perdone?-pregunto Fred

-bah tontería claro que lo hará-dijo James -ahora andando

-pero donde esta, hace mucho que salió-dijo Fred

-fácil en el árbol aquel que tanto le gustaba-respondió Tedd

Los tres jóvenes salieron de aquella habitación para dirigirse hacia una rubia que en estos momentos se encontraba recostada con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese momento

-genial no está esa amiga suya-dijo james

-ejemm -carraspeo James para hacerse notar-

-largo-dijo la rubia sin siquiera abrir los ojos ya sabía quiénes eran y tenía un ligera sospecha a lo que venían

-Domi-intento Fred - estén podríamos hablar-

-ya lo hiciste ahora LARGO-grito esto último abriendo por fin los ojos y mirándolos mientras se incorporaba

-Domi por favor necesitamos hablar- dijo Fred

-necesitaras tu weasley por lo que a mí respecta tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y eso va par ustedes también- dijo dirigiéndose a james y Tedd- LARGO

-Domi ya basta deja ya esta estupidez no puedes seguir así -grito Tedd

-mira Lupin en tu vida vuelvas a hablarme así y te recuerdo que yo no quise esta estupidez como tú la llamas y si quiero seguir así o no es muy mi problema ahora dime a que es lo que vienen -

-ha pedir un disculpas por lo qu….-

La frase quedo en el aire al oír la gran carcajada que Dominique había dado

-por favor no me hagan reír que les hace pensar que yo se las daría o mejor dicho que yo la necesito y no entiendo porque hasta ahora lo vienen hacer cuando ya han pasado 6 años de eso, me dirán que estuvieron demasiado ocupados para no enviar ni siquiera una maldita carta -dijo con una voz tan fría y arrastrando las palabras que definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiar a voldemort -saben nunca les agradecí por ser demasiado **cobardes** es difícil creer que sean gryffindors- siguió Dominique mientras veía como os tres apretaban fuertemente lo puños dejándolos blancos -pero gracias a eso descubrí que clase de personas era con las que vivía y me alegra a verme alejado

- pues no sabes lo bien que la pasábamos sin ti -dijo James como siempre tan impulsivo

-lo mismo digo pero si la pasabas tan bien porque has venido a pedir disculpas eh Potter-dijo fríamente las palabras de James le habían afectado más de lo que creías pero no se los demostraría -y en vista que ustedes no me dejaran en paz hasta que los perdone que dudo que suceda, me largo-continuo dirigiéndose a la madriguera

Caminaba con paso firme y con la mirada alta tratando de evitar que sus ojos se nublaran apenas hubo atravesado la puerta se encontró con Lucy y siguió su camino hacia la chimenea pero antes de llegar fue interceptada por Danielle

-me largo- anuncio antes de desaparecer por las llamas

Danielle desconcertada por la actitud de su amiga pero más por que había visto que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos antes de desaparecerle dirigió una mirada significativa a Lucy

-no lo se me la acabo de topar venia del jardín-contesto-estaba llorando cierto -dijo pues también lo había notado

-¿quién lloraba?- pregunto Roxanne la cual venia acompañada de Rose y Albus

-Dominique -contesto Lucy - ¿que le habrá pasado?-

Pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando 3 chicos entraron por esa puerta claramente molesta

-¿que le hicieron a Dominique?-pregunto Danielle conteniéndose por no irse a los golpes a esos tres los chicos se miraron entre sí -respondan -exigió la chica

-hermosa esa no es manera de pedir -dijo galantemente tratando de impresionar la-James Potter-se presento mientras le giñaba el ojo -y cuál es tu nombre

- no me has respondido -dijo cada minuto que pasaba perdió mas la paciencia y sobre todo con este chico

-y tu tampoco-siguió con su juego

-o me responde ahora mismo o tendré que sacártelo de otra manera-dijo mientras apretaba su varita que descansaba en su bolcillo de sus jeans

-y se puede saber cuál es esa manera -pregunto acercándose a la chica

Los demás de la sala solo bufaron de daban cuenta que estaba sacando a la chica de sus casillas

-así-dijo mientras aparecía una sonrisa que no pronosticaba nada bueno_-expulso_- pronuncio apuntando a james que logro esquivar apenas el hechizo

-pero que….-

-_confundus_ - siguió

-_protego_-dijo sacando su varita antes que el hechizo le diera-_flipendo_-contraataco

-_impedimenta_-dijo-desmaius-

-_protego_-dijo-expulso-pronuncio mientras chocaba con algo en aquel lugar

-_protego_-continuo-_expelliarmus expulso_-dijo aprovechando el descuido de James haciendo que este callera lejos y que su cabeza chocara contra una pared al caer

-ahora me dirás que le hicieron a Dominique o quieren terminar como su amigo-amenazo con la varita en alto viendo a Fred y Tedd

-JAMES- grito lily pues veía a su hermano en el suelo-que le has hecho-le dijo al ver a Danielle con la varita en mano pues era la única los demás estaban estáticos en sus lugares sin dar crédito a lo que acababan de ver-ahora veras_Mocomurciélago-_lanzo la pequeña pelirroja

-_protego_-se defendió-_inmobilus-_el cual le dio de lleno a la pellirroja que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo-

-_expelliarmus_-dijo Fred creyendo que la rubia había bajado la guardia

-_protego, desmaius_-era claro que la chica tenia habilidad

-_protego_, _everte statum-_

_-protego, expelliarmus, suficiente desmaius- dijo_dándole a Fred que al igual que el pelirroja cayó al suelo -se acabo o me dices ahora mismo que les han hecho a Dominique o no me contendré como lo he hecho con eso tres -dijo dirigiéndose a Tedd

Los de la sala estaban que no se la creían se estaba conteniendo, era enserio

Pero justo en ese momento james se levantaba un poco aturdido vio a la chica que amenazaba a Tedd miro a su alrededor lily y Fred se encontraban inconsciente y quien sabe a donde había ido a parar su varita por lo que hiso lo único que le quedaba; atacarla a lo muggle

Por lo que se dirigió asía la chica que le daba la espalda y el agarro fuertemente y entonces

Todo ocurrió tan rápido y él había acabado en el suelo sujetando sus partes nobles

Danille había sentido que era sujetada fuertemente así que se movió un poco para poder liberarse y le pego allí justo en el blanco

Justo en ese momento los adultos entraron al lugar alertados por los ruidos lo que vieron les sorprendió

Rose, Roxanne, Albus, Lucy, Molly II Victoire y Louis-estos tres habían llegado a lo ultimo pero ninguno se habían atrevido a intervenir estaban en un rincón de la sala; Tedd estaba parado junto a la puerta observando a la chica que se encontraba enfrente algo roja por todo es esfuerzo con James o estaba molesta; Fred y lily en es suelo inmóviles - y james bueno ya saben cómo esta

-¿que ha sucedido?-pregunto George-

-pregúntele a él-dijo Danielle señalando a Tedd- yo me largo -dijo dirigiéndose a la chimenea

-espera-se holló la voz de rose y se dirigió hacia la rubia seguida de Roxanne -Dominique ¿que ha pasado con ella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo en un susurro para que solo ella lo escuchara

-no sé-dijo mirándolas a los ojos notando preocupación al parecer las únicas que le importaba Dominique -no sé si está bien pero creo saber donde esta-añadió

-crees que podamos acompañarte-dijo

La chica lo dudo un poco pero solo con verle a los ojos lo entendió a ella si les importaba de verdad-será mejor en otra ocasión no sé cómo este ella y podría ser arriesgado Dominique cuando se molesta es para temer -dijo en un susurro y ellas comprendieron al instante y la dejaron marcharse hacia la chimenea y desapareció bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Dominique Weasley con un cuerpo muy bien proporcionado y una notables curvas con una pose digna de una princesas una piel sedosa y blanca su cabello rubio hasta la espalda y sus ojos tan azules como el mar pero tan enérgicos cualquiera que la viera pensaría que es una modelo o una princesa y era eso lo que pensarías si vieras y no la conocierais por que a simple vista Dominique parecía una de esas chicas que calificarías como superficial que solo le importaba las apariencias y que solo juzgaba por ellas, que no tenía una neurona en el cerebro y que solo podría interesarle la moda y preocuparse por su imagen en resumen una niña rica hija de papis

Dominique podía ser algo superficial en muy pocas ocasiones, si le interesaba la moda como cualquier chica de su edad y es verdad que a veces podía ser muy orgullosa y arrogante jamás juzgaría a nadie por apariencias si no por lo que eran; eras de esas personas de que apreciaban mucho sus amistades y las defendían a mas no poder, tonta ha Dominique tenia uno de los mejore promedios en Beauxbatons y por sobretodo Dominique podría ser todo lo que quisiera excepto hija de papis; la respuesta simple no podía serlo porque ella jamás tuvo padre. no tenía un padre que se preocupara por ella, que le aguantara sus berrinches, que le impidiera ir a fiesta, que le ahuyentara el novio o que lo estafara con dinero porque simplemente su padre la había abandonado y que decir de su madre jamás tuvo esas platicas de madre-hija, las compras que acostumbran hacer muchas a su edad o con la que pudiera hablar de ropa, zapatos inclusive de chicos nunca tuvo padres y ahora lo comprobaba estaba en esa gran casa sola llorando porque le habían confirmado su más grande miedo ella simples seria Dominique la que no era perfecta como Victoire o Louis, la hija rebelde que arruinaba el concepto de familia feliz que tenían Bill y Fleur


	5. Chapter 5

Alguna vez has sentido que caminas en la absoluta oscuridad que tus ojos no pueden ver mas haya que estas cansada de caminar por un lugar que no parece tener fin que tus sentidos se pierden y sentir la desesperación de no saber que hacer o tan siquiera a donde ir que lo único que sientes son dos muros impenetrable e inalcanzables que no sabes dónde empieza ni donde termina con los nombres de Victoire y Louis escritos; que estas cansada de luchar para alcanzarlos y por mas intentos que hagas jamás lograrlo pues así es como se sentía Dominique justo ahora después de la pelea con ese trió de idiotas como lo había denominado huyo si huyo como la más cobarde, tanto tiempo aparentando no tener emociones frente a ellos y que se dieran cuenta que ya no le importaba esa familia a la primera pelea huía ya no sabía que mas hacer esas cosas la superaban

No entendía, creía que ya había gastado todas sus lagrimas si tan solo supieran lo que había sufrido y lo que había llorado pero ahora comprobaba que la herida en lugar de cerrar solo se había abierto mas y temía que eso le afectara mas, si con trabajo podía con eso no sabría qué pasaría si aquella herida se abría mas pero se juro así misma que ya no sería la niña tonta que lloraba e imploraba quedarse como hacia hace 6 años lo hiso ya no ahora ella era Dominique

Y ser ella implicaba muchas cosas que ella misma se había fijado y llorar y huir como una cobarde no estaba así, que se limpio las lagrimas y se levanto se fue a baño se lavo la cara y justo cuando salía escucho ruidos en la casa lo cual significaba que Danielle estaba aquí abrió la puerta de la recamara y se la encontró de frente

-¿Dominique te encuentras bien?-pregunto

-si- respondió aunque la voz se le cortó un poco

-¿segura?- dijo

-claro- contesto y les dio una sonrisa para confirmarlo- regresemos

-¿estás segura de eso?- pregunto Danielle y recibió como respuesta un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de Dominique

Podría haberle ganado una batalla pero no la guerra les demostraría a todos que ahora era ella la que no los necesitaba

Danielle estaba preocupada por su amiga sabia que ella por más que lo negara le importaba su familia y temía que esta la volviera a lastimar como hace años lo hicieron observo por la ventana mientras se dirigían hacia la chimenea valla que rápido volaba el tiempo la noche ya esta no tardaría en caer y si sus cuentas no le fallaban hoy abría luna llena y no solo eso al parecer también abría una fuerte tormenta suspiro pesadamente hoy sería una larga noche

-espérame un segundo Dominique olvide algo- le dijo mientras corría a la habitación en la que Dominique había estado anteriormente se acerco a una mesita de noche abrió uno de los cajones y tomo un paquete y se lo metió al bolcillo -listo -a nuncio cuando regreso a su lado

-¿que fuiste a buscar?- pregunto Dominique

-nada importante - contesto-bien andando -bien andando que tengo mucha hambre

Y así ingresaron a la chimenea para aparecer al campo de batalla digo la madriguera al llegar todas las miradas se centraron en ellas Dominique bufo en señal de molestia y busco a su abuelito con la mirada lo hayo cerca de la entada a la cocina así con la sonrisa más inocente que fue capaz de poner se dirigió hasta a él seguida muy de cerca por Danielle que rodo lo ojo por la actitud de su amiga

-abuelito podría darnos algo de comer Danielle y yo tenemos mucha hambre por que algunas personas se les olvida que estamos en casa y olvidan darnos de comer- no hacía falta ser un genio para saber a quién iba dirigido ese último comentario su abuelito se rio por la actitud de su nieta

-que bueno que ya te encuentres mejor Dominique-dijo Arthur - vamos les hare una comida deliciosa les gusta la carne o las princesas solo comen frutas

-carne, carne -dijo Dominique como niña chica - quien diablos se va a llenar con fruta eso es para las aves-dijo mientras seguían a Arthur hacia la cocina -por cierto podría ser en término medio no me gusta cuando está muy cocida

Todos en la sala estaban atónitos hacia poco tiempo que había desaparecido llorando y regresaba como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

Mientras tanto Dominique y Danielle se divertían ayudando a du abuelito cocinar aunque no paso mucho tiempo para que Molly Weasley ingresara a la cocina y prácticamente los echara de allí alegando que quería consentir a las niñas cuando su comida estuvo frente a sus a ella los ojos de Dominique brillaron de una manera que nadie excepto Danielle había visto y es que frente a ella se veía una gran porción de carne semicocida con sus respectivos acompañamientos

Inclusive su infinito amor por la carne Dominique nunca dejo sus modales de lado pues a pesar de amar la carne como su propia vida sus modales superaban los de Fleur y Victoire junta y eso ya es mucho decir

Los demás integrantes de la familia Weasley no tardaron en hacerles compañía sobretodo Ron y Hugo la cena estaba trascurriendo tranquila Dominique y Danielle se concentraron mas en sus respectivos alimento y los demás no querían hablar y que el buen humor que tenia Dominique en ese momento se esfumara

Dominique observaba por la ventana la tormenta no tardaría en caer y la luna ya casi estaba en su máximo esplendor al ver la luna un brillo en sus ojos apareció su mirada se poso nuevamente en la ventana cuando vio a dos pequeños puntos en el cielo espero un poco mas y pudo apreciar a dos lechuzas que reconoció al momento con toda la calma del mundo se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al ventana con todas las miradas de los Weasley por el repentino acto una de las lechuzas se poso frente a ella y otra voló directamente hacia Danielle

Dominique tomo la carta que la lechuza le ofrecía y se dirigió hacia Danielle quien ya tenía la carta en sus manos ambas se miraron a los ojos y abrieron la carta lentamente tardaron una par de minutos en leerla y después estallaron en gritos ante el asombro de todos los Weasley

-lo logro- dijo Dominique

-sabia que lo haría- apoyo Danielle

- que sucede pequeñas-hablo Arthur de hecho era el único que se atrevía a hablar

-que papa y el tío Phileppe consiguieron lo que les pedimos-dijeron Dominique y Danielle a coro

-¿y se puede saber que es eso que pidieron?-pregunto Arthur

- sencillo que nos quitaran el detector para podernos aparecer -respondió Dominique

-pero eso no es posible ustedes son menores-dijo Louis

-pues ya vez que nada es imposible -dijo Dominique mostrándole un pergamino en el cual decía que el detector había sido desactivado y para confirmarlo tenía la firma del ministro

-No entiendo como puede ser yo tuve que esperar hasta los 17- casi grito Victoire

-tranquila en Francia teníamos este mismo privilegio y lo único que hicimos es pedir que se respetara y no podían decirle que no a los visitantes -dijo Dominique-y menos a la ahijada del ministro francés

- pero tú lo dijiste en Francia aquí las cosas son diferentes y como esta eso de visitante-dijo Albus

Dominique supo que había metido la pata en el momento que Albus pregunto lo de visitante de segura se iba a amar otra pelea por eso mismo se quedo callada y con la mirada le pidió a Danielle que le explicara

-Dominique no quiso llenar los papeles de ingreso como residente si no como visitante- dijo Danielle- y considerando que es francesa por eso no pusieron muchos impedimentos

-ella no es francesa- ataco Louis

-en eso te equivocas yo nací en Francia y….-Dominique no pudo continua

-pero vives aquí-siguió Louis

-si me hubieses dejado continuar entenderías viví aquí 11 años y conseguí la nacionalidad inglesa gracias a Bill y los años que viví pero a Fleur y Bill se le ocurrió enviarme a Beauxbatons por si no lo sabes se encuentra en Francia y pase allí los últimos 6 años por lo que legalmente vuelvo a ser francesa y es por eso que llene la solicitud como visitante no pienso quedarme más tiempo de lo necesario aquí apenas obtenga mi mayoría de edad me voy-

- ya me arte de tus estupideces de querer regresarte a Francia si no querías está aquí para que viniste -grito Victoire

-yo NUNCA pedí venir ellos me obligaron-dijo Dominique apuntando a sus "padres"-en dado caso a ellos es a quienes le tendrías que preguntar y de paso me sacas de dudas porque yo todavía no me trago el cuento de que me trajeron porque me extrañaban, si no les importo enviarme lejos cuando yo más los necesitaba no se por que ahora me quieren aquí cuando yo ya no los necesito y es evidente que ustedes a mi menos así que díganme -dijo viendo a sus padres- porque estoy aquí, porque tanta insistencia en traerme, porque me quieren aquí aun cuando yo ya me había echo la idea de que jamás volvería a verlos, aun cuando ya había aceptado que ustedes estaban murto porque es así ustedes murieron para mí el día que me abandonaron -si duda Dominique estaba fuera de control que ya ni sabía lo que decía

Danielle se alarmo por lo último que dijo su amigo y enseguida miro hacia la ventana, lo que sospechaba la luna ya estaba en su máximo punto lo que significaba que habría problemas si Dominique no se tranquilizaba, en ese momento vio a su amiga estaba parada al pie de la mesa con los puños fuertemente apretados en ese instante un fuerte rayo cayó provocando que Dominique se sobresaltara y que las cosas a su alrededor comenzaran a moverse causando un miedo en los Weasley y el pánico de Danielle al parecer tendría que actuar rápido las cosa parecía que no estaban a su favor.

Rápidamente saco el paquete que traía en su bolsillo lo abrió rápidamente y extrajo de allí unos chocolates se intento acercar a Dominique pero esta estaba muy alterada al grado de que las objetos que antes se movían giraban ahora a su alrededor, como pudo Danielle se acerco a Dominique hasta que logro abrazarla y le decía palabra tranquilizantes al oído hasta que esta se tranquilizo un poco y le hiso comer el chocolate que traía en sus manos

Todos los Weasley estaban sorprendidos algo no andaba bien con Dominique lo supieron al instante que miraron sus ojos había un pequeño destello dorado en ellos que antes no había observaron como Danielle trataba de acercársele como la tranquilizaba y le daba el chocolate en la boca y como esta después d haberlo comido se quedaba completamente tranquila y a los pocos minutos observaron cómo se quedaba dormida en los brazos de Danielle

Danielle suspiro aliviada por un momento pensó que Dominique empeoraría, y eso era lo que más le preocupada había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez; hiso una mueca de dolor al recordarlo enseguida hechizo a Dominique para poder levantarla y transportarla se acerco a Arthur que estaba muy sorprendido porque había visto

-¿señor Weasley hay algún lugar donde pueda recostar a Dominique?-pregunto Danielle

Ah sí, si claro pero que acaba de suceder- dijo

-si me permite recostar a Dominique para mantenerla estable le contare con mucho gusto lo importante ahora es ella- dijo

-claro sígueme- le indico mientras se dirigía a las escalera

Danielle lo siguió de cerca hasta que se detuvieron en una de las tantas habitaciones el señor Weasley abrió la puertas y Danielle paso levitando tras de ella a Dominique y la coloco en la cama

-Te espero abajo - le indico el señor Weasley Danielle asistió con la cabeza termino de acomodar bien Dominique y salió de la habitación

El sala nunca antes había estado tan silenciosa desde ya hacía mucho tiempo todos los Weasley se encontraban reunidos esperando que la amiga de Dominique bajara y les diera una explicación acerca de su comportamiento, por que no encontraban una razón justificable de su cambio tan repentino, estaba tan tranquila y de repente exploto

Observaron como el señor Weasley bajaba y este indicaba con señas que esperan un poco más.

Después de uno minutos que les pareció eterno por fin vieron bajar a Danielle

-¿como esta?- pregunto rápidamente Ginny

-ya se encuentra estable- respondió

-no entiendo que es lo que sucedió porque actuó tan de repente así- dijo George

-que no es obvio ellas está loca - dijo Victoire

-ella no está loca- respondió molesta Danielle

-entonces que le paso por que reacciono así - dijo Hermione

-no entiendo que le sucedió -apoyo Angelina -está bien verdad

-tranquilos Dominique ya está mejor y no es nada grave solo son los efectos de la luna-dijo

-¿efectos de la luna? A que te refieres- pregunto Fleur

-primero tengo que hacerles una pregunta ¿alguno de su familia es licántropo o fue atacado por uno?-pregunto

Todos los Weasley se miraron entre sí ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Yo fui atacado, pero no entiendo a donde quieres llegar-dijo Bill

-eso lo explica todo-dijo Danielle más para sí misma que para los demás

-no entendemos nada estas queriendo decir que Dominique es licantro….-

-NO, si lo fuera se hubiera transformado

-ENTONCES NO ENTIENOD A DONDE QUIERES LLEGAR - grito Bill le desesperaba no saber que le sucedía a Dominique

-señor Weasley por lo que me dijo usted fue atacado por un licántropo pero por lo que puedo observar no lo desarrollo,-dijo se tomo un pequeño respiro lo que iba a decir podría cambiar un poco las cosas-pero eso no significa que su gen licántropo no pueda ser heredado y desgraciadamente Dominique lo heredo pero no al grado de convertirse, únicamente le altera los sentidos y la conciencia y solo sucede cuando Dominique no se encuentra estable emocionalmente; cuando sus emociones están a flor de piel ella tiende a reaccionar como lo pudieron observar inclusive peor. Las constantes discusiones que han tenido con Dominique altero todos sus sentidos y es por eso que la luna le afecto de sobremanera, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se altero, de hecho cuando está tranquila la luna no la afecta en lo más mínimo- termino de decir Danielle

Todos en la sala se habían quedado estáticos nunca creyeron que Dominique le sucediera aquello

Fleur estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas su pequeña había sufrido y ella ni siquiera sabía, que clase de madre era que ni siquiera estuvo allí para apoyarla e incluso ahora únicamente se quedo parada sin saber cómo reaccionar

Bill se maldecía interiormente por su culpa la pequeña Dominique sufría si hubiese sido un mejor padre Dominique no estuviera pasando por todo, eso ahora más que nunca quería recuperar a su pequeña quería ganarse de nuevo su cariño quería escuchar de nuevo que la palabra papa saliera de sus labios y ver de nuevo ese brillo en los ojos de Dominique, poder ver amor en lugar de rencor

Estaba decidido recuperaría a Dominique cueste lo que cueste.


End file.
